


Field trip Peter couldn't come on

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Deaf Clint Barton, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, author likes to use these two charcaters the most don't judge, endgame and infinity war what?, jerk teacher, original symbiote character - Freeform, peter's classmates - Freeform, recurring original characters, will probably add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: After not getting a permission slip for a surprise field trip told he couldn't go because of absences, Peter gets sick on the week they're suppose to go on. Though with being sick Tony and the rest of the avengers convince him to stay home to get better which he thought his Parker luck came through in case the field trip was boring.But Nope! Truns out the field trip was to his home! Everyone doesn't believe Peter except Ned and Michelle (MJ), Flash is a jerk and a bully, the teacher with the class is a jerk. The avengers are protective of Peter.Yeah summary is horrible I know.





	1. Bad news

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a field trip thing because we love all love it!  
Original character(s) background info.
> 
> Jordie is a women who was one of the test subjects of Carlton Drake's life foundation and like Eddie getting Venom. She got a symbiote named Shadow who is Venom's mate, Shadow is also the goddess of the symbiotes as she was the first symbiote created my knull. Other symbiotes will do as she says when commanded.
> 
> I hope that wasn't to mary sue ish. Because that's just my headcannon for Shadow.

"Alright class I got a big surprise for you!" The teacher announced. 

Peter looked up from the book he was reading for the class as the teacher continued "In two weeks we're going on a field trip!" the class cheered with excitement clapping happily. Cindy raised her hand asking "Where will we be going?" 

"That's the surprise part miss moon. Now each of you will be getting a permission slip that I want signed and brought into next week." She starts to put a paper on each student's desk except for Peter, he was confused at first but maybe the teacher just forgot to hand him one. 

When the bell rang everyone dashed out Peter stayed behind. Walking up to the teacher's desk "excuse me miss but how come I didn't get one?" 

She gives a look at him like he did something wrong "Oh sorry mister Parker but you can't go because of how many absences you have." 

"But miss it's because of my internship-" he got caught off 

"Peter enough with the fake internship! We know your aunt died recently but making up such a lie to get attention is unforgiveable." 

"I'm not lying miss I-" 

"Enough Peter, your lucky I haven't told the principle about this. Though I'll make sure you get some easy packets of work to have for the day we're on the field trip for you. Now please leave." 

Peter looks down disappointed "okay ma'am." He leaves the classroom walking to his locker to gather his things and go meet happy outside the school. Then the locker was slammed shut "Hey Penny, I'm not surprised you weren't allowed on the field trip because of your 'internship' " flash mocked calling Peter by his dead name. 

The small boy just looked down not wanting to make eye contact with said bully, he knew Flash would use his dead name to make him feel worse. Peter sighed and took his things "I do have a internship flash, now please move out of my way so I can leave." he says calmly 

"Come on just admit it already Penis! That stupid internship is fake, you know they won't allow high schoolers especially a girl like you!" 

A tap was made of Flash's shoulder "What's wrong with a girl having a internship flash? Any girl here I'm sure is smarter than you , and I don't think your eye sight is working because Peter's a boy so leave him alone before this girl kicks your butt." MJ points to herself 

Flash growls "Shut up Michelle!" before walking away. 

Peter smiles at his friend "thanks MJ." 

"No problem loser. I over heard that you aren't allowed on the field trip." 

They started to walk together heading to the front of the school building "yeah it sucks, but hey at least if it's boring I'll miss out." 

"What if it's not?" 

"I'll have Ned get pictures for me." Peter smirks holding up his phone, MJ chuckles "you two are made for each other." 

"It's what friends do. Plus I already have a boyfriend." 

Getting to the front Peter sees Happy's car going up to it and getting in. "Hey kid how was school?" 

"Not that good Hap, I can't go on the field trip my class is having in two weeks." 

"How come?" 

"To many absences because of my internship but no one believes me!" 

"Did you show the paper work to your teacher's and principle?" 

"Yeah they think it's fake." 

"That's stupid! I can't believe your teachers are that dumb. I'll call Tony maybe he can figure something out for you." 

Peter gives a smile "Thanks hap." 

~~~~~~

When Peter got to the tower he waved to the receptionist at the desk her name was Olivia "Hey Peter how was your day?" 

"It was alright. Nice to see you Olivia." he says as he walks past to the ID scanner though Peter didn't need a ID he entered with a finger scan. When scanned FRIDAY came on "Welcome back Peter, would you like me to inform Mr. Stark of your arrival?" 

"um.. no thank you Fri I'm actually going to see him now." 

"okay then." when Peter got to the elevator FRIDAY continued "up to the penthouse as usual Peter?" she asked 

"Yes." 

Once the elevator door opened there were already a few avengers there. On the couch was Bucky and Steve playing Mario kart, Jordie was in the kitchen baking cookies while Shadow kept sneaking chocolate, and Natasha and Clint were having a arm wrestle. 

Everyone looked over smiling seeing Peter "Peter!" everyone called. Giving a small smile and a wave as he walks through Peter replies "Hi guys." 

"You're just in time for me to kick Bucky's butt in Mario Kart." Steve says as Peter walks by the couch. "Sorry pops I can't I have homework to do." 

Steve groans "alright I can't keep you from your education buddy." 

Peter goes by Nat and Clint "hey my маленький паук, how was school?" 

"It was alright Мать Паук, hi Clint" Peter waves. Natasha finally got Clint's arm on the table losing the wrestle. Clint starts to sign to Peter 'you don't look very happy about an alright day of school' 

"Yeah it's because I can't go on a field trip." 

"WHAT!!" everyone shouted 

Jordie peaks out from the kitchen holding a tray of cookies for everyone "Why won't they let you go on the field trip?" she asks 

"Because of too many absences with my internship. They don't believe it's real." 

Nat wraps an arm around Peter "How about me and Shadow come down in make them believe you." Shadow pokes her head out of Jordie's body "**_That would be fun, I could eat them for not believing you._**" 

Jordie puts a hand on Shadow's head "no Shadow we don't eat innocent people. Weather they believe someone or not." Shadow pouts "**_you're no fun Jordie._**" 

Peter jumps a bit at the mention of Shadow eating someone "N-no thank you to both. Just tell me when Mr. Stark- Dad comes up." He gets out from under Nat's arm going to his room to do his homework for the night. 

~~~~~~~

Finishing up his homework Peter heard a knock on his door "Hey Pete can I come in?" Tony said peaking in. Looking up Peter nods "yeah you can come in dad." opening the door all the way Tony steps in "Happy told me about what happened at school." 

"Yeah it sucks." 

Tony sits down on the edge of the bed handing him one of the cookies Jordie baked "Tell you what bud how about on that day you stay at the tower and work in the lab?" 

Peter looks up at him "Really dad? You'd do that?" 

Tony chuckles "Yeah Pete you're my kid now. Though don't tell anyone about me being nice I have a reputation you know." he smirks, Peter couldn't help but let out a laugh "I won't dad. You're the best!" 

They hug for a quick second before pulling apart. Tony gets off the bed and starts heading back out "Make sure to come down for dinner soon. Also don't forget to take your binder off before bed remember the last time." 

"Dad I know you don't have to keep reminding me of it. I still have the marks from it." 

"Just making sure kid. See you at dinner." 

"Okay dad."

Peter smiles giving a small Wave as Tony left the room. 


	2. Sick day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thank you guys so much! For the support in my first chapter I'm glad you guys love it, I can't wait to continue to have more chapters for you guys~

It was the week of the field trip and through out said week Peter was not feeling well. He knew that he was sick but didn't want to have anymore absences for school, In class Peter had his head down from a headache. "Peter you don't look so well, are you alright?" Ned asked taking a seat next to his friend. 

"What was the first clue?" Peter asks raising his head from resting in his arms. His face looking pale except for his nose, cheeks, and ears being red. Ned puts a hand on Peter's forehead "Peter your burning up! You need to go to the nurse's office so your dad can pick you up!" he whispered shouted not wanting to case a scene in class. 

Shaking his head "No, Ned I can't afford to miss anymore days of school." he sniffs taking a tissue from the counter next to him blowing into it. "Dude! You look like your about to meet death, you need to go to the nurse." 

"Mr. Leeds, Mr. Parker what's going on?" the teacher asked coming up to them she was much nicer than the other one with the field trip and was concern for her students. 

"N-nothing's wrong miss Ava." Peter responds sniffing more 

"Yes something's wrong!" Ned buts in "Peter's sick I think he needs to go home." Miss Ava puts her hand on Peter's forehead feeling the warmth of his head she sighs a little upset that Peter didn't say anything about it the past three days. "Peter I'm sorry but Ned's right you need to be taken home, go down to the nurse's office we'll call someone to get you." 

Peter nods "yes ma'am." collecting his things from the table and starts to walk out of the room hearing Flash laugh "Looks like little Penny's faking sick so she doesn't have to stay at school tomorrow when we're on the field trip!" 

"Mr. Thompson! Please reframe yourself you know making fun of anyone in this class is forbidden." Miss Ava says sternly looking at the bully. Flash sinks down in his seat and gives a soft "Yes, miss Ava." 

~~~~~~~

Once getting home Peter was sent straight to bed to rest. Pepper takes the thermometer out of his mouth "hmm 101 degrees. Your sick alright sweetie, it should go down by tomorrow if you rest for today I'll have Clint make you some soup to have later. Just sleep for now." she kisses him on his forehead Peter smiles "thank you aunt Pepper." as she left the room. 

His eyes started to get heavy starting to close falling asleep quickly. 

** _*Awhile later*_ **

A knock came from Peter's door waking the boy up from his sleep. It opened showing Clint, Jordie, and Makayla. Makayla is Jordie and Bucky's daughter she was four years old with light blue eyes and brown hair like her dad and loved to play with Peter whenever she came over to visit. Clint gave the soup to Jordie and signed 'Pepper told me to make soup for you after hearing you were sick I was happy to do it.' 

Jordie sets the soup on the desk next to Peter's bed "I decided to stop by and see how you were doing. Makayla wanted to come also she made a picture for you. Didn't you honey?" Makayla nods handing the picture to Peter "It's a picture of you as Spiderman giving me a ride on your back while swinging around the city." 

Peter smiles "thank you Makayla I love it very much." 

"Petey you promise that you'll get better so we can play again soon?" the little girl asks. Peter nods "I promise Makayla don't worry." he rubs her head making her giggle "Yay!" she hugs him and kisses his cheek "feel better soon Petey." 

She takes her mother's hand and they leave the room. Shadow peaks out from Jordie saying "**_Hope you don't die!_**" she called Peter tensed up a bit so did Makayla when she heard it, though he had to give it to Shadow she still had yet to understand how human illness works. 

Peter looks up at Clint "Thank you for the soup uncle clint. I'll eat it right away." Clint gives a thumbs up before patting Peter's shoulder before leaving. Pulling the desk close to his bed Peter took the spoon next to the bowl and starts to eat the chicken soup. 

~~~~~~~

**_*The next day*_**

Peter woke up and starts to get dressed putting a binder on, then looking through his drawers getting a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He picks the empty bowl up from his desk carrying it to the kitchen, he sees some of the avengers there having waffles and pancakes. "Hey kid how you feeling today?" Tony asks ruffling his hair 

"Morning dad, I'm feeling better than yesterday." he puts the bowl into the sink. "Might want to check your temperature before going down to work in your lab Pete. Don't want your cold to spread if it's still to high." Tony continues. 

"okay dad. Can it be after breakfast? I have yet to try one of uncle Clint's waffles." he grabs a plate taking three waffles from a big plate that was out to have the waffles on for the others to pick from. 

"Sure, whatever." 

Sitting down Peter starts to eat his waffles. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket he took it out seeing a text from Wade. 

Wade: Hey bb thought I'd come by to see you today <3 

baby boy: I'd liked that a lot honey, because I can't go on a field trip today at school. Having a visit from you would be amazing! 

Wade: GREAT! Be there in two hours! 

Peter smiles putting his phone away though he knew his dads wouldn't like it if they knew Wade was coming. What would be the fun in telling them any away? he shrugs 'oh well' he thinks this can just be a little secret for now. 

Finishing his waffles Peter gets the thermometer and takes his temp. Seeing his cold was down to 99.9 still a bit high but not contagious, though so his dads wouldn't kill him he put a surgical mask over his face. 

~~~~~~~

Once getting down to his lab Peter started to work on his web shooters to make a new fluid for them to make it to hold down more enemies in battle. He sniffs grabbing a tissue blowing his nose "man it's hard to work when you're sick." looking at the clock 9:30 am Jordie's bakery will be opened soon "wonder if she's got any snickerdoddles?" he questions. 

Leaving the tower and going down the street to Jordie's bakery. He loved to go there ever since it opened, he remembered that Jordie said after what happened with Carlton Drake she wanted to just settle down and finish her dream of owning a bakery. Though with a chocolate loving symbiote it's hard to have enough chocolate for recipes. 

When getting there he saw Jordie setting out a few trays of sweets in the class case. Makayla was coloring at one of the tables, there was the other thing Jordie loved. When she and Bucky got together after the war everyone was glad each of them except Tony who still needed time to get use to Bucky. Now with a joyful little child and another on the way. 

"Hey Jordie! Hi Makayla!" 

Jordie waves to him "good morning Peter!" 

"Petey!" Makayla calls running up to him hugging his legs "Are you here to play with me?" she asks . Peter picks her up "sorry Makayla, I'm still a little sick. See I have this mask on so it won't spread." 

Makayla frowns "oh okay.." 

"I still promise when I'm better we'll play whatever you want!" he gives her a big squeeze having her laugh. "I love you Peter." 

Peter places his head against hers "I love you to Makayla." placing her down going up to the counter "Do you have any snickerdoddles Jordie?" 

"yeah made a batch just for you sweetie." she hands him a bag with a dozen cookies in it. "Bucky helped me out with them, so did Shadow." The eyes around Jordie's neck blink sliding out to see Peter "**_I added the cinnamon._**" she gives a smile. 

Taking the bag Peter hands the money to Jordie then heads out "cool thanks guys, see you later!" Jordie waves bye "see you at the tower!" 

"bye Petey!" Makayla waves. 

~~~~~~~

Taking out a cookie once back at the tower in mid bite, there was a gasp... actually multiple gasps when Peter looks around he sees his Chemistry class everyone staring at him. 

"Mr. Parker!" Miss Erica shouted 

"oh shit.." Peter mumbled. 


	3. Pass problems and bullying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems everyone loves this. tbh I never excepted this to happen but this'll probably be my only chapter upload until the weekend possibly because I am a person with a life and things can get real hard in life. I appreciate those who are waiting and excited for the next chapter ^-^

Miss Erica came storming up to Peter face full of anger "I can't believe you! I told you that you couldn't come and you just come walking in!" Peter was confused on why his class was here. Wait.. he mentally facepalmed himself of course this would be why it was a surprise! 

"Mr. Parker who even told you that it was Stark industries! I bet it was Mr. Harrington that idiot can't keep his mouth shut." 

Finishing the cookie that was in his mouth "Miss Erica I swear that Mr. Harrington didn't tell me. I didn't even go to school today because I'm sick." Miss Erica put a finger in front of this face "I don't want to here anymore lies Peter." She sighs "I can't believe this.. Since I can't get you back to school I want you to wait down here in the lobby while everyone else has the tour." 

Taking peter by his arm she starts to drag him over to a bench "When we get back to the school I'm sure to have you suspended for a month at least! Or maybe the whole year with all the trouble you caused!" 

The class watched as she did. When she sat him down Miss Erica snatched the bag of cookies out of this hand throwing them away "Now I don't want you to over until the field trip is over is that clear!" 

Peter nods mumbling "yes ma'am..." 

"What was that?!" Miss Erica hated it when people would mumble. 

"Yes, miss Erica." he replies. 

She gives a wicked smile to him "good." then proceeds with the rest of the class the tour guide now coming out to greet them. "Hello! You guys must be Midtown, welcome to Stark Industries my name is Olivia Joyce and I'll be your tour guide today as the other tour guide seemed to catch a cold this week." Peter looked up when she said her name thank god it was Olivia maybe she could clear this up. 

Sneakily Peter gets into the group of students while Olivia was looking around the students and she saw him "oh hey Peter! I thought you weren't going to school today?" Everyone turns looking at Peter, while he looked down at the floor not wanting to make eye contact though he gives a nod "s-sorry Olivia I didn't know they were coming here.." 

"Oh sorry sweetie. Maybe when it's over Mr. Stark can have you back up in the penthouse." taking a basket from the table besides her Olivia started to explain the ID badges "Alright guys, these are your security badges for today you must wear them for the day and have the visible or else you will be kicked out. Our head security isn't that _happy_ when someone doesn't have their badge." 

Peter knew about the badges well coming in different levels and colors and for himself, Dad, Aunt Pepper, and the rest of the avengers used a finger scan since they're here most of the time. By the time he got out of his thoughts Olivia finished handing out the passes. 

"Now before we begin any questions?" 

Of course freaking Flash just had to raise his hand "How come Pen- Peter didn't get a pass?" 

Olivia gave a fake smile "Peter doesn't need one since he's Mr. Stark's personal intern he's aloud the finger scan." 

Miss Erica laughed "oh dear, I think you've mistaken for a different Peter everyone knows at the school of his lies. You probably just didn't print him one as he wasn't aloud on this trip." 

Olivia scowls at Erica "Okay then why don't we just test it out. Peter honey why don't you come up and show everyone." Gulping Peter shakenly walks up to the scanner and puts his finger up to it. 

"Welcome back from miss Shadow's Peter would you like me to inform Mr. Stark of your arrival?" FRIDAY ask. Which causes everyone except Peter and Olivia to tense up at the voice "n-no thanks Friday.." Peter replies 

"Don't worry everyone it's alright that's Mr. Stark's AI Friday, she's the security for the entire tower. Now with the ID settled let's continue shall we." 

Everyone the starts to scan their IDs passing threw Still in awe of what happened with Peter. When it was Flash's turn he gave a look to Peter that he was going to get it later and Miss Erica gave a dirty look to him going to the elevator. 

Once getting up to look at the lower level labs Peter stayed close to Ned and MJ as they walked with Ned fangirling and MJ holding her sketchbook close to draw another face either Flash or Miss Erica could make while here. "Dude this is so awesome! I can't believe you don't need a pass to enter." 

Peter shrugged "it's not that big a deal really.." 

Flash overheard what they were saying "Yeah right fatso! Penis probably hacked the AI and paid the tour guide to say she knew him." 

"Seems like you're the only one begging for attention Flash, saying you like penis' so much." MJ smirks. Flash rolled his eyes backing off as they continued to look around. 

~~~~~~~

When everyone was free to look around a bit before going to the museum on the next floor. Peter check his phone seeing text messages from Wade saying how much he can't wait to see his adorable boyfriend making him smile. 

Then he was pulled back against the wall looking up seeing Flash staring rage full in his face "Better confess now Parker! You can fool everyone here but you can't fool me, I know your internship is fake! I bet you sucked a lot of dicks for it didn't you." Peter could feel his breathe against his face. 

Before feeling pain against his face. Flash punched him giving him a black eye before letting go of his jacket dropping on the ground Peter started to cough as tears started to fall down his face, Flash spit on him "that's just your warning Penny. Stupid girl" before getting back to the group. 

Peter started to get himself up wiping the tears off his face. 

Not noticing up in the vent a certain someone had saw the whole thing. 


	4. Aunt Nat, Uncle Clint museum surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't read the notes about Shadow in the first chapter here you'll get more information about her.

Once he got himself together Peter headed back towards the group this time staying close to Ned and MJ if Flash were to come close again. "Hey loser- woah what the hell happened to your eye?" MJ said in a worried but still chill tone. 

"It's nothing.. just ran into something." Peter replies trying to hide his eye from the other students. MJ gives him a 'really?' look "Peter I'm not stupid. Was it Flash again?" 

"If I say no will you leave him alone." 

"Nope." 

She cracks her knuckles going up to Flash "hey Flash!" taking him by the collar "Remember when I said I can kick your butt? Well I meant it!" she readies her fist about to punch him before feeling warmth on the top of her hand looking up seeing Erica with an angry look. 

"Miss Jones you know I don't allow bullying in my class even on Field trips. Now unless you want to get sent down to the lobby and expelled then I suggest you let him go this instant!" 

MJ sighs "yes Ms. Erica." letting go of Flash not before giving him a glare to back off of Peter. 

~~~~~~~

Getting to the museum on the second floor the class stepped out of the elevator marveling (no pun intended) at the different exhibit at all the different heroes outfits mostly Ironman and taking pictures of whatever they could. Before Olivia steps up front of the class "Okay everyone welcome to the museum here you'll be able to look at all the information that Stark industries have of the avengers." 

Peter didn't really care and started to walk off to look at the exhibits of his aunts and uncles. Before hearing Olivia finishing up "Please only take pictures, don't touch anything or if an avenger may come on this floor respect their space unless they say it's okay." 

With that everyone starts to go in different directions of the museum. Peter walked over to Shadow's exhibit likely where the other students who didn't know about Shadow were there reading her information. Peter even started to read some himself. 

_Background: Shadow is a avenger that turned from vigilante to hero. Her species are called symbiotes from the planet Klyntar, that are able to take over anything that is living to take control so that they are able to survive. Another symbiote hero is her mate Venom who's identity is unknown as of now, they get together with each other once a month to tell of how their lives and hosts are living. Though her host's identity is unkown to the public it is rumored that she is with the winter soilder._

_Identity: Unkown_

_Height: 4'5 (without symbiote), 5'7 (with symbiote)_

_Likes: chocolate, her host, eating criminals, Venom_

_Dislikes: Loud frequencies, not eating criminals_

_Fun fact: Shadow was the first symbiote created by the species now dead god Knull(Null) and is now the goddess of the symbiotes. Others will do as she commands and if wanted to she would have them invade Earth._

Peter coughs having some students give him a look and start to move out of the way. He groans really hating this cold "it's a good thing that she's on the avenger's side." going over to his exhibit it showed his first Spiderman suite that he made himself Ned squeals with excited "dude this is so cool! I can't believe you got an exhibit here! I can't get over that you're afraid of spiders when your Spiderman" he whispers. Peter rubs the back of his neck blushing from embarrassment "it's not all that great.." 

Flash laughs in the back "enjoying it while you can Penis? This is probably the only time you've been close to the avengers." 

"Your just jealous he gets to work with Mr. Stark!" Ned whips back 

"Shut up Fatso of all pound you into next week!" Flash growls 

Then a fangirl scream was heard followed by "It's Hawkeye!" 

"And Black Widow!" 

Peter could feel his face heating up more "oh no.." he mumbles 

Nat and Clint both waved to all the students and taking a few pictures if asked as the made their way over to Peter "hey my маленький паук! Клинт видел, что с тобой случилось в лабораториях, ты можешь указать, что Флэш, детка? " Natasha says in Russian the other students not understanding a word she says. 

Flash gives a smirk think Natasha was insulting Peter in Russian "Hey Penis! Looks like even the black Widow is calling you out!" 

Natasha clenches her jaw "Неважно" 

Peter gives a worried look "Пожалуйста, не делайте ему больно!" he begs the other students were surprised that Peter spoke perfect Russian back to her. Miss Erica then chimes in "Peter! I swear if you are insulting the black widow to her face. I'm going to send you straight to the principle's office once we get back!" believing what Flash said. 

Nat ignored what that bitch just said to her little nephew and continues "почему он не сделал тебе больно и учитель кажется, что она на его стороне. Я не против, чтобы надрать ей задницу." 

"Это нормально, я справлюсь." Peter says in reassurance 

Nat sighs in defeat but gives a small smirk "Кей, но мы говорим Тони. Я сейчас пойду, покажу учителю часть моего разума." she kisses his cheek. 

Clint signs to him 'If they keep it up by the time you get to the training room I'll send one of my tranquilizer arrows at them' before handing Peter some cough drops to take at lunch. 

Peter laughs a little though he hopes that Clint doesn't at the same time. 

Nat walks up to Miss Erica with a pissed off face "I heard what you said to Peter and if you dare to say anything else to him for something he didn't do. I'm going to knock all the teeth you have out of your mouth and leave you a bleeding mess!" she threatens 

Miss Erica was left mouth wide open scared of what to say to THE black widow! After a few seconds Nat walks away "come Clint." ruffling Peter's hair "пока мой маленький паук" Peter waves giving a cough before saying "пока мама паук" 

Olivia clears her throat "alright everyone I think we should continue on with the tour now." She starts to move them along while a few other students had to push Miss Erica along as she was still stunned from getting threatened by Natasha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation of Peter and Natasha  
Nat: little spider! Clint saw what happened to you in the laboratories, can you point out that Flash, baby?   
Still Nat: Nevermind  
Peter: please do not hurt him!  
Nat: why not he hurt you and the teacher seems like she's on his side. I wouldn't mind kicking her ass to.  
Peter: This is normal, I can handle it.  
Nat: kay, but we're telling Tony. I'll just go give that teacher a piece of my mind for now.  
Still Nat: bye my little spider!  
Peter: bye mama spider!


	5. Shuri and the lost girls, along with deadpool to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to tell the people who wanted to see the Peter is Natasha's child story it is now out. I worked on it today and this is my second fanfic update today who needs sleep!!!!
> 
> Feel free to check the story out it's called Мой маленький паук aka my little spider. Either check my works for it or copy and paste it into the ao3 search bar.

The elevator door opened as Shuri walked out of it. She wanted to surprise her 'fiancé' coming with her brother and his wife, "oh my dear fiance~" she looked around not seeing Peter anywhere. She frowned now she wouldn't be able to tease him. 

Shuri does know that Peter is dating Deadpool but once while they were working on inventions for the avengers Peter accidentally asked 'will you marry me?' instead of 'Will you pass me that?' in xhosa which Shuri made sure to never let down. 

"Hey whatcha doing!" Deadpool pops up out of nowhere surprising Shuri 

"Oh Wade it's just you. What are you doing here?" 

"Apperantly waiting for the author to hurry with the sixth chapter so I can finally see my baby boy." 

Shuri gives a confused look "oh okay? Anyway would you mind if I can take notes on your body?" 

Wade puts a hand up in front of her face "woah there missy I have a man already. Well more of a twink since he's on the bottom when we have-" 

"Ew. No Wade I mean about your regeneration power." 

"Well then, please feel free." 

~~~~~~~

Back with Peter and his class they made it to the middle lab section where the scientists work on cures for the world like how to turn dirty water to clean, global warming, food shortages everything like that. 

"Okay everyone this is where some of our scientists help make inventions to help different places in the world that are going through a tough time right now." Olivia explained in the simple version of it. "Please don't take any pictures while we're here." a student raised their hand "Yes?" Olivia asked 

"Why can't we take any pictures?" 

"Good question it's so that none of the inventions that are made here don't get stolen by rival companies." 

Everyone nodded in agreement to it. Flash raised his hand "does Parker work on this floor?" 

"I'm sorry but that's classified young man, I can only tell you that he's the personal inter of Mr. Stark." Olivia replied with an annoyed face with how much this kid wants to prove Peter doesn't work here. 

"Please feel free to look around but we only have 15 minutes until we go to lunch, so I advice you to stay close to this area so you won't get lost." 

With that everyone went off to look at the different scientists through the class working on their projects. While Peter hears crying with his super hearing following it to find Makayla crying while Morgan is holding her hand comforting her. 

He bends down to them "Hey Morgan, hi Makayla." 

Makayla looks up from crying and hugs him "Petey!" as she continues to cry into his shoulder. Peter rubs her head "shh. shh. Don't worry it's okay Kay. Morgan do you know what's going on?" 

Morgan was a year older than Makayla and tried to act tough to not be scared in front of her friend "Me and mommy were down here to see what the scientists were doing but I heard Makayla crying. So I went to go find her but I lost mommy." 

Peter gives a warm smile "Don't worry it'll be okay. Come on I'll call Mr. Stark and he'll get you back to Aunt Pepper." he pulls Makayla in front of him "and you back to your mommy to~" he rubs his nose against hers making her giggle stopping any other tears that were going to fall. 

He picks up Makayla and holds Morgan's hand walking back to the group. Once miss Erica saw she was fuming mad "MR. PARKER! I can't believe you! You have gone to far this time! Who's kids are these?! I swear you are going to get kicked out of school and sent to jail." she screams 

Makayla scared wraps herself around Peter. "Well, the one holding my hand is Morgan Stark Mr. Stark's daughter." and Peter wasn't lying Morgan was his Dad's pseudo daughter until he announces that he's married to Captain America and that Peter is now his son. 

"Shut up! You lying brat! I don't want to hear another word from you!" 

"Don't be mean to Peter!" Morgan says angerly 

"What did you say?" 

"Don't be mean to Peter! He's nicer than you'll ever be! My mommy and daddy can do mean things to you if you don't!" she continues. 

Makayla sees what Morgan is doing and stands up for her favorite cousin to "yeah and my mommy has the power to eat you! My daddy can even throw you out of here!" 

The students around them start to laugh at the situation MJ smirks "oh yelled at by a five and four year old." Miss Erica was very embarrassed "what gives you two the right to say that to me!" 

"I believe that would be us." a voice said behind them. 

Everyone turned around seeing Tony, Shadow who was growling, Pepper potts, and Bucky Barnes. "Daddy!" Makayla called Peter set her down having her running over to Bucky hugging his leg while Morgan ran to her mother's side. 

The other students were amazed looking at two more avengers and the two most powerful people in the world. Tony walks up to Miss Erica "Now I understand you've been very abusive to my intern, and let me tell you!" he poked her in the chest "that your lucky that you aren't going to jail! If I see insult or accuse him again I'm going to make sure you don't teach at any school again! At most you'll be working in the fast food industry." 

"y-y-yes M-m-mr. Stark I'm so sorry!" 

Everyone started to step back as Miss Erica's legs were getting wet. She literally just pissed on herself! "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." he growled Miss Erica turned to Peter apologizing multiple times before quickly leaving everyone laughing at her. Tony turns to Olivia "mind if I take over Olivia?" he asks 

Olivia blushes "n-not at all Mr. Stark. It be an honor" 

Peter sighs knowing that for the rest of the day he was going to get embarrassed more by his dad "Oh and get one of the janitors to clean his mess up Fri." 

"Yes Mr. Stark." FRIDAY replies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I know Pepper, Bucky and Shadow didn't say much but they will next chapter I promise.


	6. Vote Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author needs help figuring out for the next chapter has three things planned but needs readers help.
> 
> ** CLOSES Saturday 7:00am EST**
> 
> ** VOTING IS NOW CLOSED PLEASE NO MORE COMMENTS!**

Yeah just read the summary and you'll know why I'm doing this. 

*Claps hands together* So! I need you lovely readers help as I plan to write another chapter for this story over the weekend not to mention I'm sleep deprived because of my cat coming into my room in the middle of the night waking me up! But who needs sleep *shrugs* 

Anyway the two Ideas I have are as followed. 

A. Peter's class goes to his lab meeting Shuri and Wade along with another OC I put into the story for my friend 

B. Peter's class go to the training area meeting the other avengers along with Nat and Clint, where Flash gets what he deserves. 

Or 

C. Peter's class has Lunch before going to the training area or Peter's lab, and Flash does something worse to Peter that really gets the avengers wanting to murder him more. If who give suggestions. I personally think either Tony, Steve, Nat, or Wade 

That's basically it. I need you guys to choose these three options just comment with A, B, or C and if you'd like to explain why that's completely up to you. I don't care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Guys voting is closed please stop commenting!!!**


	7. Taking a break

Hi everyone. As you can tell by the title I'm deciding to take a break from the story for awhile I don't know when I'll be back, but for now I just need to get my thoughts together. 

I just can't stop thinking about reading what the comments you guys left about my mistake of a chapter. It's not any of you guys fault truly, but for me I just keep thinking I'll just mess up again having what I call my bad thoughts about how I'm just a failure and having thoughts about wanting to self harm again... 

Like I said it's not anyone's fault as I know you were just giving your personal opinion about what you thought and everyone is free to do that about my story weather good or bad. All I want to say is goodbye for now to the story and I'll return soon, for what it means for my other stories I'm doing I will continue to try and write some chapters for them to keep my mind clean as writing stories helps me get rid of my bad thoughts. 

Maybe that's just what happened with the last chapter and I didn't know it... 

Well goodbye Peter's field trip I'll see you again in the future. I hope to try and recover from these thoughts and write a better chapter for you :). 

Goodbye my lovely readers of this story. Even though I made a terrible mistake I hope you will stick around for my other stories and possibly this one for when I come back to it. 

_ See you soon_

_-Chibi_


	8. Training area hurts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back and ready to post a new chapter ^^

Everyone was taken to lunch most of the students were drooling over the food that they got from the cafeteria. About how good this looked better than the school lunch that they got, though Peter could really care less for this food it'd never beat his family's cooking. 

Sitting down with Ned and MJ who already got their food Peter took out the cough medicine Clint gave to him. Ned turned to him swallowing the food he had in his mouth "you not eating Peter?" 

Peter shakes his head "No, to be honest this food isn't as good as my family's cooking." 

Flash over hearing from the table over groaned "oh come on Parker! We all know you have no family left! Hell I bet your aunt just committed suicide to just get away from you." 

Clenching his fist Peter stood up "Don't talk about my aunt like that Flash!" Flash squints getting up taller than Peter looking down at him "or what are you going to do Penny? Cry? Have your fake boyfriend come to your rescue? Have the avengers you paid to beat me up? Huh what are you going to do Penny Parker! What are you going to do!" 

Peter growled raising his fist but realized if he did this using his super strength to hurt Flash he'd be just as terrible as him. Putting his fist down letting out a breathe replying "Nothing. I'm not going to do anything to you Flash." he turns around while flash laughs "HA! Knew your just a pussy!" 

MJ smiled "that was a good thing to do loser. I would have kicked his ass there and then." 

Peter smiles "Thanks I know that terrible people will just get what's coming to them soon." 

Flash continues to glare at Peter "That stupid girl thinks that she can humiliate me? I'm going to make her pay!" 

~~~~~~~

The class soon came to the training area since Tony was now in charge of the tour they could go to higher rank levels such as this. Upon entering Peter could see the avengers who were there he saw Natasha, pops, Clint, Bucky and Jordie who was sitting with Makayla on one of the bleachers to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. Thanks to Peter's sight he could see one of Shadow's tendrils wrapped around the little girl protectively. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing once noticing that the class entered giving a few waves to them all. "Okay everyone please take a seat over on the bleachers where miss Jordie and Makayla are so the avengers may show you how they train." Olivia announces leading the group over the bleachers. 

Once everyone sat down Cindy raised her hand "What does miss Jordie do?" she asks 

Jordie stands up "I'll answer that, I'm the translator for Clint when we have field trips here if anyone asks him questions. Though he can read lips so he'll know what you say I'm just going to translate what he says to you guys." she smiles. 

Flash gives a smirk "She's a hottie wonder if she's single." 

Peter rolls his eyes lucky Bucky didn't hear that or else he'd tear Flash to pieces. Bucky hated it when other men spoke about his wife that way. Getting out of his thoughts when pops started to speak to the class in his PSA voice. 

"Today a few of you will get to practice sparing with one of us, just need to go over a few rules first. Rule number one don't try to go easy on us give your full strength to us, second there will be no weapons aloud when sparing, finally have some fun." 

Clint then started to sign while Jordie translated for him "When we're done with that you guys can spar with each other and maybe we might decide you could be the next avenger." hearing that everyone started to mumble that they could possibly be a next avenger. Peter knew that it wasn't true as it takes more than just strength to become an avenger. 

Flash believed it though and turned to Peter "Hey Parker when I become a avenger I'll be sure not to show off that much to you!" he says smugly. 

"Alright who's up first!" Steve said as a few students who were either football players or athletes raised their hands in the air. 

After some time passes the students who spared with the avengers lost against them. Peter had to admit though some were quite impressive they almost had them on the ground. 

Now the moment everyone was dreading was sparing with a classmate. Tony looked at Peter "hey Pete why don't you come down?" gulping Peter walked down the bleachers to where the avengers were "Would anyone like to have a spar with my intern?" instantly Flash's hand went in the air Peter was shaking at this point "great just great..." he mumbled to himself. 

Tony puts a hand on Peter's shoulder "don't worry bud if he tries anything we're going to kick him out along with the bitchy teacher." he whispers to him having giving Peter a hopeful smile. 

Once Flash comes down Tony gives a fake smile shaking his hand "hey kid what's your name?" 

Flash gives a smirk to Peter "Flash Thompson I hope to be a real intern here." this was really getting on his nerve. 

"Good for you. Now go on the other side of the mat." Tony points to the opposite side of the mat to get flash out of his sight faster "yes Mr. Stark." Flash replies going over to that side while Peter goes on the other. 

Steve stood in the middle as the ref "ready fight!" 

Flash quickly grabs Peter having him in a headlock with the upper hand. But Peter using a bit of his super strength pulls Flash off of him throwing him down on the mat "Flash I don't want to hurt you." 

Wiping his face Flash smirks "to bad because I really ant to hurt you!" he says throwing a punch at Peter who dodged it that didn't stop Flash though as he continued to throw more punches at Peter who kept dodging the attacks. 

"Come on Peter punch him already!!" MJ yelled 

When Flash punched again Peter grabbed his arm and flipped Flash to the ground. The room was silent before clapping was heard "yay Petey!" Makayla cheered Tony smiles and does the same "wait to go kid." 

Everyone started to clap to cheering for Peter who smiled with joy. Flash growled getting up pulling out a pocket knife running to Peter who blocked his face with his arms causing one to get cut. Peter holds on to it wincing as Flash was about to stab him when Nat pulled him back taking the knife from him and throwing him onto the floor with no mat pointing the knife at him. 

"What did Steve say? No weapons aloud? I'm sure I heard that though it looks like you didn't!" she growls. Tony comes up looking down at Flash angry while looking back at Peter who was getting helped up by Clint and Bucky. 

"Thompson for this action and multiple accounts of bullying today caused by you! You are banned from this tower, don't even try to think of getting an internship here!" he yells 

"Jordie take Peter to Bruce." 

Jordie nods helping Peter down to the lab where Bruce works with Makayla and Bucky following suite. Flash starts to stutter "b-b-but you can't do that. I'm Flash Thompson the most popular guy at mid town high!" 

"Well now your banned and if you'll return you will be the most popular guy with security. Stark industries does not tolerate bullying what so ever" Steve says sternly. "Nat take him down to the lobby. Thompson you will wait there until the end of the day hope you enjoyed your first and last trip here!" Tony says picking Flash up from the ground holding his shoulder tightly before pushing to the door Natasha following behind him grabbing his shoulder hard to "Тебе повезло, что мы легко с тобой справились. Или ты был бы мертв" she said in russian. 

"Alright now that, that was settled let's get down to some personal labs guys Peter will meet us down there." Tony says as the class got up following him and Olivia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation of what Natasha said.  
your lucky we went easy on you. Or you'd be dead


	9. To the Labs!

When getting to the lab Shuri helped bandage Peter's arm, while Wade gave his baby boy comforting cuddles and kisses on his cheek. Having Peter blush with embarrassment it was enough to have his family embarrass him but his boyfriend now just raises the kill me now meter. 

"Hey! Author-chan you've kept me waiting so long to see my baby boy! Unless you count that rape chapter you did that no one liked which made you depressed and have self doubt and self harm thoughts. Oopsie sorry I shouldn't have said that." Wade said in his head to not creep everyone out. 

Before going back to cuddling Peter "It's okay now baby you're going to be okay." 

"T-thank you wade.." Peter replies still blushing his face full red. 

Shuri gets about done with the bandages "there you go fiancé all better." she smirks putting the left over bandages on the medical cart next to her. 

Peter makes a little growl "you know I hate that Shuri." 

Shuri laughs "I know why do you think I keep saying." 

Jordie makes a small giggle "So do you know when my sister and T'Challa will be getting here to see us?" 

"They will come down soon Miss Mertz. They've just been very busy with Miss Potts about the agreement to have some vibranium in a suite that Mr. Stark wants." 

Bucky rolls his eyes a bit "Typical Tony." 

Everyone gives a laugh before Wade brings up "So how's your field trip going Petey-pie? Besides that cut on your arm." 

Peter shrugs "Well now that Flash and Miss Erica are gone. I think it's going to start to be better now, though I don't know where they're going to now." 

Jordie smiles "Well I'm glad that you aren't going to be harassed and bullied anymore. I really had to hold Shadow back so she wouldn't eat them." 

Shadow then comes out of Jordie "**Peter I would still eat them for you. Just say the word and I'll take one bite out of their heads**" she gives a smile. 

Peter tries not to make eye contact "um.. okay Shadow I-I'll let you know." he smiles sheepishly 

"**Good. Did you enjoy the snickerdoodles we made?**" 

"I did until Miss Erica threw the bag away when I got here." 

Shadow growls "**Stupid Bitch, she dare throw away our snickerdoodles we made. Jordie can we please bite her head off?**" 

Jordie shakes her head "No Shadow. Small things that people do don't deserve heads bitten off." 

Shadow groans "**fine!**" before wrapping herself around Jordie's neck in the shape of a necklace with her eyes sticking out. 

"So do we just wait for the class to show up or can we go to the class?" Wade asks 

Peter shrugs "you can go sweetie but I want to just take things easy and work in my lab for a bit, plus I'm still sick and being around other people hasn't been helpful today." 

Wade frowns "ohh alright, one more kiss though?" 

Peter laughs "yeah one more kiss." they kiss on the lips before Peter leaves to go to his lab. Makayla waves goodbye "bye Petey!" 

~~~~~~~

Later at Peter's lab. Peter continued to work on his web shooters finally getting them complete he smiles shooting a test blast at a dummy before going over to it and tried to pick it up with no luck the thing was stuck. "Yes! It works! It works!" he cheered taking off the shooter he had to tell Tony about this. 

Then he stopped "wait the class would still be with him. They might figure out I'm Spiderman." 

He sighs "I guess I could just stay here and wait. Maybe I could work on something else." he goes back to his desk and starts to sketch out some ideas. 

Meanwhile Tony was leading the group of students to his and Peter's labs. "Okay everyone last stop on the tour. I'm taking you guys to my lab along with my personal intern's as well, just don't touch anything and no pictures." 

With everything that was said Tony let the students through the door. As everyone walked in the marveled at all the inventions and at how big this lab was compared to the other labs that they saw during the day. 

"I can't believe I'm actually here." 

"This is so amazing!" 

"To bad Flash is missing out on this." 

A few of the students said as they walked around looking at everything they possibly could. Before getting back together in a group ready to see Mr. Stark's personal intern's lab if it was anything like they just it was going to be great! 

They started the walk out to Peter's lab going in everyone saw Peter sketching in his notebook. Peter felt the presence behind him turning around he gives a slight wave "um.. hi everyone, welcome to my lab I guess.." 

A few of the students give a gasp from those who still didn't believe that Peter's internship was real. "So anyone have any questions for Peter?" Tony says. "Hold up what about me!" Wade said coming out from nowhere "Any questions for Deadpool?" 

Tony sighs putting a hand on his forehead "I guess Deadpool's here to." 

With that the students crowd around both Peter and Wade. A bit overwhelmed at first though with Wade by his side Peter guessed it wasn't so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the last chapter still two more to come.


	10. Voting CLOSED

I've been debating if I should have Flash and Erica return in one of the last two chapters for this story, but I want to see what you guys think. 

Would you guys like Flash and Erica in it one more time? 

Yes 

Or 

No 

**VOTING ENDS TOMORROW AT EIGHT O'CLOCK AM!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **VOTING CLOSED NO MORE COMMENT PLEASE. **


	11. End of the tour

After everyone got their questions answered it was now time to get on the bus and go back to school. Once getting down to the lobby almost all the avengers that were met today were down there including T'Challa and Jordie's sister Elizabeth. 

"Hey Pete!" Liz called walking over to him giving him a hug "How you've been lil'Stark?" 

"Doing okay.. I've been sick most of the day and harassed by Flash and miss Erica but dad took care of it. So did everyone else actually... umm why is everyone down here?" 

Liz chuckles ruffling his hair "That's good they've been keeping a good eye on you. Second Pepper told us to make up for what happened with your bullies, that maybe some autographs would help lighten the mood before you guys go." 

Peter gives a small smile before getting a light punch on his shoulder "Hey loser." he turns seeing MJ and ned "so has the tour been as terrible as you thought?" Ned questions 

Lightly laughing Peter shakes his head "No, well... maybe a little bit if you consider the avengers being protective of you from a bully and abusive teacher." he shrugs the other two friends laugh along with him. 

"Hey I'm going to get a picture with Shadow. Want to take it with me?" 

"Nah, you can go ahead Ned." 

"Cool! Be back." Ned responds going over to the symbiote to take a picture with her. 

Looking back at MJ peter asks "so um.. would you like to come by once in awhile and hang out?" 

"With you or with the avengers?" 

Peter blushes lightly "With me and Wade he's my boyfriend. I'd think it be cool if both my friends and boyfriend get to hang out with each other." 

MJ shrugs "yeah. I think I'd be cool with that. Just make sure your dad doesn't follow us." 

"W-wait you knew?" 

"It was pretty obvious Peter, I mean who doesn't stand up to people like Flash and Erica for the safety of their kid." 

They both laugh before stopping "Do want a picture of autograph with the avengers?" MJ nods "Yeah I'd love to get a picture or two with some of my favorite heroes." Peter smiles and walks MJ over all the heroes and they start to get some pictures and autographs. Now for those wondering about Flash and Erica when taking pictures and autographs with the avengers. 

Turns out both bully and teacher were escorted outside to the bus and wait for the students to come out. While both were put on the banned list of Stark industries if either dared to come back to berate more about Peter or have a job as a intern. 

~~~~~~~

Later that evening, while eating dinner Peter decided to make an announcement "Umm... I'd like to say thank you to all of you.. and I'm sorry for not speaking up about being bullied at school. I just thought I could fight my own personal fight without my mask." 

Tony speaks up "So that fight was to stay silent about it and hope you get lucky? Though you know we're always there to help you no matter what the hell it is." 

Peter nods "yeah that's about it really." before sitting back down. "So your cold getting better to go to school tomorrow?" Steve asks 

"I think so. I haven't coughed or sneezed after taking the medicine Clint gave me." 

Clint signs 'that's good, remember to take some tomorrow just in case.' 

"Don't worry I will Clint." 

"Cheers! For Peter surviving his field trip!" Nat says 

"Cheers!!!" everyone says clinking their glasses together. Then enjoying the rest of their dinner and doing whatever else for the night.


End file.
